


My Bags are Packed I am ready to go

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal POV on leaving things behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bags are Packed I am ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my pack fill on my [gen bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/15859.html) card. The tile is from the lyrics of "Leaving on a jet plane"

**Title     :** My Bags are packed and I am ready to go  
**Author :** [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)**pipilj/Pechika**  
**Character : Neal Caffery  
** Word : ~500  
**Summary :** Neal POV on leaving things behind  
**Author's Note :** This fills my pack fill on my [gen bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/15859.html) card. The tile is from the lyrics of "Leaving on a jet plane"  
  
I am well travelled person; I have allegedly pulled of heists and cons in almost every major city in the world. New York has always been home.

There are some rules when you work as a con or a thief. You don't stay in any place for too long. You move on after you complete your mission. You have go bags in various part of town with money, a new id and some credit cards incase you need to run. You learn not to have too many possessions incase you need to clear out and go underground. You learn to make do in a sparsely furnished apartment. Splurging occasionally by checking into a luxurious hotel preferably using the platinum card from a pocket you picked.  
You learn to clear out meticulously when you move out of an apartment. Leave no traces of yourself behind -no fingerprints, no DNA, Mozzie taught me well.  
My life in the witness protection came handy. We were uprooted leaving our lives and starting a new. Pack your clothes and start a new. A new identity pieces of old self left behind.

Kate was one my first love. We had a great run pulling cons, planning heist occasionally partnering with others.  
We were young and in love.  We had a small apartment in New York where we dreamt big. We dreamt big. Travelling, apartments and penthouses around the world occasionally pull cons to break the monotony. We would go to operas and musical, have the best wines and dine in the fine place.  It was living a high life. Mozzie would be my children eccentric uncle. We would grow old together. Kate would have everything she wanted.

Initially my stint with Peter was a means to an end. Find Kate and escaping into the sunset. The roots grew surreptitiously. We celebrated birthdays and anniversary, a win at work, posing for photographs. The place I stayed in had started to feel like home.  I had folks talking care of me when I was unwell or depressed.  The Burkes, June, Jones, Diana had made their way into my life and hearts as I theirs. They were all like family. We protected and cared for one another. Sure there occasional disagreements, resentments and secrets but we had each other's back.

With my go bag all packed I sneak past Peter's townhouse.  I can just make out Peter's and Elizabeth's silhouette in the sitting in patio. Elizabeth is sipping I assume tea, while Peter is sipping coffee. They are talking softly. Satchmo is sitting besides them Peter occassionally pets him.  I am tempted to go in, but I Neal Caffery is legally dead. I have to move on with the next phase my plan, their safety and well being depends on it. Keller is right the panthers are vicious. Hopefully I can come back one day and my family will forgive me. For now I must move on with a very heavy heart.


End file.
